New Years Eve!
by Taymontu
Summary: It's New Years Eve and like tradition you kiss someone at midnight and somehow Rocky and Cece were able to do that. Dece and Runther! One-shot


New Year's Eve. The day of change, the change of year, personality, and relationship also it's the day of a tradition: kiss at midnight now this is where our story begins. Cece, Rocky, Gunther, and Deuce danced around each other the Jones apartment as they began their New Year's Eve party.

"This is the best party ever! " Cece exclaimed with friends dancing and cheering

But one thing was amiss and that was…Deuce. Cece always had a crush on Deuce ever since they were fourteen and it hadn't gone away even now that their sixteen. Cece couldn't help but love the Cuban boy with everything in her heart but sadly he did not feel the same for her or that's what she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cece's P.O.V.<strong>_

I stared at Deuce as he danced around the food table grabbing food and that's when I made my move towards him. I tapped on his shoulder then his chocolate brown eyes looked over at him and that's when I felt the magic.

"Uh…DUECE! I need to show you something!" I remembered knocking myself back into reality from his trance

"Sure thing Cece." Deuce agreed smiling at me

I jumped out my window then jumped up on each stair having Deuce follow me until we got to the roof where bright stars shined like spotlights. When I turned to Deuce his face was in awe at the stars.

"This is the only place I can find the stars in Chicago. It's beautiful isn't it?" I commented, he nodded

"Their beautiful. " He agreed stepping closer to me

"**5"**

I smiled as the music from my apartment grew louder and I couldn't help it but dance to the music. Deuce chuckled as he followed my rhythm; we were in perfect harmony as we danced on the rooftop sometimes singing the lyrics.

"**4"**

I jumped on the edge throwing my arms in the air and danced across the edge spinning so perfectly then for my last move…my foot slipped.

"**3"**

I felt myself fall backwards only catching a glimpse of the beautiful sky of stars that was like the light to heaven or that's what it seemed to me…oh and Deuce. His face was totally frightened but that was the only thing I saw not even movement to catch me. Then I felt arms grab me pulling me forward.

"**2" **

I opened my eyes and saw Deuce's looking at me with fear but then relief as I toke a gasp for air. My heart pounded against my chest faster than lightning strikes. I felt his pound as fast as or faster than mine and with another breath of air I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"**1"**

Our lips crashed into each other's with the feeling of fireworks exploding everywhere and the sound of yells and screams filled my ears but the taste of Deuce over powered any of these things by far. He wrapped his arms tighter bringing me closer to his embrace but that warmth left to fast as he pulled away letting go of my waist.

"Happy New Years Cece." Deuce whispered into my ear

"I love you Deuce." I announced pulling myself back into his embrace

"I love you too Cece."

He leaned back into the kiss but with more passion than before and occasionally leaving my lips and going to my neck but I pulled back with one question on my mind.

"Have you seen Gunther and Rocky?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rocky's P.O.V.<strong>_

I toke a break from dancing as Cece walked over to Deuce to talk or something probably about her crush. I, like her have a crush but not on Deuce but Gunther. I know he's annoying but that's when he's with his sister and when he's not around her he's adorable. Everything about him makes him adorable even his accent, his soft blond hair, he baby like smile, and his innocents make him Gunther well the sweet Gunther.

"**5"**

"Rocky come here." Gunther called gesturing towards the hall to Cece's room

"What?" I asked

"**4" **

"Rocky your uh, uh well your um….God!" He cursed at himself

"Is something wrong Gunther?" I asked

"Yes."

"**3"**

"What?" I asked

"You, you're abzolutely beautiful and I can't zay it! I can even zay I love you becauze you're gorgeouz!" Gunther yelled

"Gunther."

"**2" **

"Yez Rocky?" Gunther asked

"You just did." I informed

"**1" **

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in until our lips met. Yells were heard from the party almost like for us but it was New Year's Eve. I tilted my head putting more passion and force into it then any kiss I've ever gave which wasn't that many. I pulled away looking at his crystal blue eyes lovingly.

"Sorry." He apologized

"Don't be." I corrected

I pulled him back in kissing harder to get my message out: _I love you. _He didn't kiss back for a second possibly from shock but then he eased into it kissing softer then I was leading into wrapping his strong arms around my waist pulling closer. _I can't believe I'm kissing Gunther! _I thought as we parted and with a giddy smile following with a fit of giggled I mustered a sentence.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too." He whispered back

Nobody knew what happened between these couples till after the party but when they did they were surprised but in a good way. No one can interfere with love not even if you try and in a way it's like New Years. You can't stop it from changing but what you can do is accept it.

**Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it, please review, and bye!**

**~Rikkie **


End file.
